


The Morning After

by Olpgurl



Series: Perfectly Arranged [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Flirting, Oral Sex, POV Poe Dameron, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/pseuds/Olpgurl
Summary: With their engagement certain, Poe and Rey have one last morning with their families before reality sets in. They’ll be on their way back to Yavin and a wedding they never expected.Poe tries to be tactful, but his soon to be family sees right through it. And Rey finds out all of the Dameron men tend to just say anything.





	The Morning After

“Shit!” he damn near yelled. 

The very warm, very pleasant mouth that was currently sucking him off pulled away with a pop. “Shhhhhh!”

He looked down, rubbing his eyes. A very naked Rey was kneeling between his legs. It would have been fantastic if not for the annoyed look on her face. “You need to be quiet, I don’t exactly want the whole damn palace to come running,” she hissed. 

“You’re the one waking me up with a blow job,” he replied, still half asleep. “Wasn’t exactly ready for it!”

She sat back on her thighs, that’s not a happy face. “Well I guess I won’t do that ever again!” she said a bit angrily. 

He bolted up immediately. “No sweetheart, feel free to wake me up like that anytime you want,” he said, putting a hand out to reach for her. “I just meant you surprised me.”

She still looked a bit pissed but she moved onto his lap willingly. They both moaned, she was drenched, sitting right where he needed her. Her hips bucked, sliding her very wet centre across his needing dick. She did it again, it was slower this time, more purposeful. His tip was just catching, all one of them had to do was shift slightly and he’d be lined up and buried inside her. She seemed to realize that too, moving her hips away. No babies, babies bad. For now anyways. He lay back down, reaching for the open box on the nightstand. She was on board with that plan obviously, she snatched the condom from him, pulling it on quickly. 

He had to bite his hand to stop himself from yelling out again. The second she finished rolling it down, she’d slammed herself down on his cock. He couldn’t do anything but watch as she used his dick to get herself off. One hand was planted firmly on his chest for balance but holding him down. The other was was fingering her clit roughly. He could only slide his hands over her thighs, ass and breasts, listening to the wet sounds of their joined bodies. It had to be one of the hottest moments of his life. 

She was rocking herself harder, he could feel the muscles in her thighs beginning to twitch. He batted her hand away to replace hers at her centre, rubbing swiftly. She hummed in appreciation, moving her free hand to his chest, nails digging into his pecs as she rode him. He couldn’t help when his own hips started bucking up to met hers. They’d both given up on quiet, it felt too damn good. She was getting close, her movements getting desperate and her eyes shut with pleasure. Her head dropped back suddenly, mouth open as he felt the now familiar squeeze of her walls around him, his own orgasm not far behind. She collapsed on top of him, breathing harshly. 

He turned his head slightly to press a kiss to her forehead. “You can do that anytime you want too,” he said, still panting softly. “Best wake up call ever.”

She gave a small groan. “You really do just say whatever pops into your head, don’t you?”

“I am 100% capable of being tactful,” he said honestly. “I just choose not to most of the time.”

“You’ve never been tactful with me,” she said, sitting up slightly. They both moaned as he slid out of her. 

He waited until she had moved over to lie back down before getting up to ditch the condom. She was probably right, it never even occurred to him she might be Skywalker’s daughter. “You must have had to learn the same crap I did. I don’t like the whole being fake thing. I get why I have to do it but I really hate being that way unless it’s important,” he tried to explain.

“Like say talking to the Desert King and the Queen of Alderaan about their children?” she teased. “I had a very interesting chat with my sister last night before I came here. I think you and I have a different definition of important.”

He groaned, returning to the bed to give Rey a quick peck. “It worked didn’t it?”

She raised a brow at him. “We’re still getting married. I might not have to be with Ben anymore but now we’re both marrying a stranger.”

He pulled her closer. “I think you and I have a different definition of strangers then,” he smirked. 

He really adored how easy it was to make her blush. She dropped her gaze. “Sex doesn’t make us friends,” she said softly. “We still don’t know each other.”

Reality kinda sucked, she just had to keep being practical. “It’s only been a few days since we met,” he tried to reassure her. “I’ve still got almost a whole month of leave left, we’ve got time. And considering how we met, I think we’ve done pretty good.”

“Good sex doesn’t mean good relationship Poe,” she sighed. “We’re stuck together even if things go wrong.”

“I wasn’t talking about the sex sweetheart. We both managed to get out of a really bad situation. All of us would have been miserable if we hadn’t figured out how to swap. I’d say we work pretty well together,” he explained. “The sex is just a bonus.”

She raised her eyes to meet his, small grin on her face. “That was almost sweet, then you had to ruin it,” she laughed. 

He rolled his eyes. “You’re the one who said we were stuck together. You might as well get used to the bad now,” he said with a smirk. “If being a mouthy shit is the worse thing you can say, we’re still ahead of the game.”

“We should get ready, Leia’s a bit anal about punctuality,” she said as she pulled away from his embrace. “And not a word perv.”

He couldn’t help the laugh, at least she was starting to get him. He rose from the bed again, disappointed Rey was dressing in her clothes from last night. So much for more shower sex. She turned to kiss him on the cheek. Then slapped his ass. So not fair, he was getting addicted to this. 

He hopped in the shower trying to clean himself up after this morning’s activities. And last nights. He shouldn’t be this happy but he kinda was. Marrying a woman he’d only known for a few days should have made him keep running but something about Rey wanted him to try and make it work. 

He found his way to the dining room again, at least he wasn’t the last one there. The Queen gave her son a withering look as he entered, so punctuality would definitely be a thing when he came to visit his future aunt. Fuck that’s a weird though. And Ben Solo was going to be his cousin in law? No he would be his brother in law, when the hell did life get so messed up?

They managed to get through the meal, he was more than happy to be out of here soon. Solo kept giving him this smirk, he had no clue why. Until he got cornered after breakfast. “I guess your fiancée didn’t have a chance to give you our gift?” Ben asked with a smirk. 

“Yes she did,” he replied with a smile. “I should thank you actually, I didn’t plan on having company on my trip. Your gift was very useful, twice last night in fact. And this morning.”

“Bull shit Dameron,” Solo sneered. “Rey wouldn’t touch you. She’s practically frigid.”

Well someone just lost their fruit basket. “Shows how well you know your cousin,” he said angrily. “No wonder she ran the hell away.”

He scoffed. “Jade is by far the better of the two,” Solo mocked, trying to use that freaky height of his to get in his face. “You did us a favour with your stupid stunt.”

“Then I guess we’re all happy with the change,” he replied. “I’m pretty sure I got the smart twin anyways.” He turned on his heel, punching the guy wouldn’t help anything at this point. 

The sisters were in the hall around the corner. It was still a little strange seeing them together. Apart from a very slight height difference and shape of their eyes and mouths, they could have passed for identical. He walked to Rey, pulling her close. “Please tell me you’re ready to get out of here,” he pleaded. “I’m so ready to get away from this shit show.”

She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. “You’re the one who wanted to come to Alderaan Poe,” she said lightly. He was really starting to love hearing her say his name. 

He dropped a kiss to her forehead. “I got what I came for,” he tilted his head to whisper. “Now I want to go home.”

Alright, that might have come out wrong, she was blushing again. He’d honestly meant the money but if she was going to assume something else, he wasn’t about to correct her. He’d take any wins he could get with his future wife. “So you ready?” he asked. “Dad looked grumpy, he hates leaving Yavin. He’ll want to go as soon as possible.”

“What the hell?” Solo practically shouted. 

The poor guy looked genuinely confused. Maybe he really had thought Rey was frigid. He probably couldn’t handle the thought of a woman not wanting him, the ego on the guy seemed a bit fragile. “Why don’t you go say goodbye to your dad sweetheart,” he said quietly. “I’ll find out when we’re leaving. I doubt it’ll be long.” So maybe he was rubbing it in with the kiss he gave her. 

He gave a final smirk to his future brother before looking around for his father. Kes was easily found, no one in the family was particularly good at quiet except his uncle Cassian. He was looking over some documents with Leia, probably trying to figure out when this wedding was going to happen. He’d been after him for years about getting married, how they’d gotten into this mess in the first place. 36 wasn’t exactly that old but Kes definitely would have been happy if he’d married years ago. 

He knocked on the door frame. He could be polite when he needed to. “Sorry to interrupt, just wanted to know when we’re leaving?” he asked. 

“Can you send me a copy of these?” Kes asked her. “I can go over them when we get home.”

Leia nodded, pulling the piles of paper together. “Han’s mourning period won’t be over for another three months, Ben and Jade can’t marry until then anyways. We’ve got time. I’m assuming you’d prefer they marry first?” she asked him. 

Fuck yes. “Probably for the best,” he said instead, best grin in place. 

She gave a slight chuckle. “Well I’m glad to have met you officially Poe Dameron. Now I know why Lando keeps referring to you as a charming as hell but a little shit.” 

Okay, maybe his new aunt would be alright after all. He gave a small shrug, it was pretty accurate. His dad just rolled his eyes. “You have no idea,” he muttered. “Let’s get going, we have damage control to do at home,” Kes said pointedly. 

He followed his father, going to the rear of the palace. Apparently the rumours about Han Solo were true, there was a large landing strip on the grounds. He’d been a hell of a pilot according to the stories. Their bags were being loaded and he could see his bike already in the hold of the family’s jet. Kes was already heading into their plane, but he wanted to wait for Rey. She came out shortly, with her father in tow. Time to make nice, he was pretty sure the guy wasn’t his biggest fan. He might give off that whole ‘get off my lawn’ vibe but Luke Skywalker was kind of a legend. He really didn’t want to piss the guy off more than he already had. 

He held out his hand when the two arrived. “I’m sorry about the whole mess yesterday sir,” he tried politely. “I’m not usually that ... well I don’t know what that was exactly.” Smooth, real smooth Dameron. 

“You protected my daughter,” he said once he’d released his hand. “You did it the stupidest way imaginable but you tried. Just one little word of advice though, she’s even more powerful than me, don’t piss her off.” The King gave a smirk before hugging Rey. “Don’t put up with his shit honey,” he said before walking away. 

He could only watch a little dumbfounded at that. Rey looked far too amused. “Why do I get the feeling I’m not going to be able to tell the difference between turned on and terrified with you?” he asked worriedly. 

“Because you’re a dumbass,” she replied casually, taking his hand. She pulled him into the plane, sitting near the rear. His dad was watching them from the front, half in the cockpit, probably talking to the pilots. He really didn’t like the look on Kes’ face right now. Oh goody, it was lecture time. 

The voice startled him. “I guess congratulations are in order Commander,” Snap spoke loudly from behind him. 

Karé’s head popped out from behind his father’s shoulder. “About damn time sir,” she said with a grin. 

Oh fuck. “You’re both fired,” he muttered. Of course they had to be the ones flying the damn plane. 

Snap was entirely was too happy about this. The bastards had to have set up a betting pool or something. “You’re on leave sir,” he said smugly. “You don’t have the authority to do that.” His soon to be demoted friend clapped him on the shoulder before heading to the cockpit. 

Rey was still holding his hand. She gave a slight squeeze making him look over at her. “Commander huh?”

“I told you I was a pilot,” he said with a shrug. 

“But you never said you were the boss,” she whispered in his ear. “That’s kind of hot.”

He raised a brow at her. “You gonna start calling me sir now too?”

She never got to answer, his father sat in front of them. “First things first you two,” he stated. “No more flirting. I was in the room next door to you Poe, I don’t want another repeat of last night while we’re all in a small enclosed space.”

Oh shit.


End file.
